We're Earth's Strongest
by IcyKaku55
Summary: Human characters, like Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotzu have always been there for the z-fighters. But, as the Saiyans grow stronger, they only seem weaker in comparison. A Chronicle of the humans in Dragon Ball z as they find a place for themselves to help and protect the world.


Chapter 1- Tien vs. Yamcha... Part 2?

 **A/N: Hello! So, this fanfic is about some of my favorite characters that weren't really represented a lot throughout Dragon Ball z, like Tien and Yamcha. Some of the other human characters like Chiaotzu and Krillin will probably be getting involved.**

* * *

It was the middle of a summer's day, so Tien was outside training per usual. His determination to get stronger and better himself was unwavering, even with the knowledge that some of his friends, mostly the Saiyans, were easily more powerful. Tien was always training and he wasn't the type of person to give up. He was constantly working on his best technique, the tri-beam, just so he would have an attack to save the world one day if it needed him.  
Tien's best friend, Chiaotzu was inside their capsule house, he had started on lunch for the two of them. Chiaotzu stopped fighting and training as much as Tien a long time ago, but he still used his psychic powers sometimes. Like this day for example, Chiaotzu used his telepathic abilities to move things around in the kitchen, instead of walking or flying over to what he needs.  
The two, Tien and Chiaotzu made a good pair, Chiaotzu supported Tien's desire to train and Tien looked after and respected all that Chiaotzu has done for him.  
As Tien was training, focusing his energy on strengthening the tri-beam, he sensed a power level flying towards him. The power level was really low, so Tien suspected the person was masking their true strength. Tien stopped his training and awaited the person arrival.  
Within seconds, Yamcha dropped down on the almost completely abandoned mountain side. He looked over at Tien, "Surprised to see me?" He asked with a smirk.  
"Yes, a little bit." Tien replied, "Are you going to tell me why you're here, Yamcha?"  
"What?! I can't just come say hi to my old pal Tien Shinhan?" Tien made no attempt to respond, he just stared at Yamcha waiting for him to speak again. "I'll tell you later, okay?" Yamcha started to looking around, scanning the area in which Tien lived, "What are you doing now? Training? I could sense your power level powering up and down and up and down."  
"Yeah, I'm training."  
"Nice. You still train every day right?" Yamcha asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Yes." Yamcha sighed and looked back over at Tien. "Would you like to help me? I could kinda use a sparing partner." Tien suggested.  
"I guess so," Yamcha gave him a smile. "I don't know how good I'll be, it's been a while."  
"Just give me everything you've got, I need to get stronger."  
Yamcha rolled up his sleeves of his white sweater and spread his feet apart. "Alright, if you're sure you can take it big guy!" Yamcha joked, taking a fighting stance.

Tien, already being powered up and ready to fight from his training, jumped up into the air first with Yamcha following close behind. The two exchanged punches and dodges, both never showcasing their full power. Although, it was clear to both boys they were on the weaker side of their friend group, if the two were really to face off at this state, it is likely the whole world would feel it. Instead, they just fought a playful training game for old time's sake. Yamcha hardly ever trained anymore.

In the middle of their battle, Chiaotzu walked out of the capsule house he and Tien lived it. He was going to call Tien in for lunch, but became distinctly aware of the situation before him. "Oh," Chiaotzu mumbled to himself, "Yamcha's here." He carried himself back inside and started preparing another meal. He was a little bother by the sudden arrival of Yamcha, but tried not to show it.

"Was that Chiaotzu?" Yamcha asked mid fight.

"Yeah," Tien answered with a kick, which Yamcha blocked with his arm.

"He doesn't train with you anymore?" Yamcha attacked with his other arm at Tien's stomach, which Tien countered with his knee.

"He does sometimes, but not always, not today."

Tien and Yamcha continued sparing until Chiaotzu called them in. They both landed on the mountain edge with their house on it. They entered the house laughing whole-heartedly. "What did you make Chiaotzu?" Tien asked.

"Benihana fried rice," He placed the dishes on the small white table in the kitchen where Tien and Yamcha sat.

"Looks good. Thanks for making me some!" Yamcha smiled at him.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Chiaotzu?" Tien reprimanded him.

"I mean… Thank you…" Chiaotzu took his seat.

While eating his lunch, Yamcha opened up table discussion, "You're getting really strong, Tien. You deserve it, you work like crazy."

"You know, you'd get stronger too if you started training again."

"What's the point?" Yamcha asked honestly, "It's not like we're really the heroes anymore. It's all Goku and the Saiyans now."

"Well," Tien rested on his thoughts, "That might be true, but if there ever comes a day when they are not enough, I want to be prepared to protect the Earth."

Yamcha smiled faintly, "I'm here if the world needs me one day, you know that Tien, right? If I ever had to, even if it was pointless, I'd defend the Earth till the end."

"Me too," Chiaotzu chimed in.

"For me, I want to keep training, because if and when that day comes, I want to show whatever the treat may be, that the fighters of Earth are no easy defeat."

Yamcha sighed, "Yeah I getcha…"

After a few moments of peaceful silence, Tien spoke, "So, you were going to tell me why you came here- out of the blue, unannounced…" The small doll-like boy nodded in support.

Yamcha glared at them, "Oh alright!" He sat up in his chair, "I'm taking a trip."

"Hmm?" Tien raised one of his eyebrows and his third eye peered the other way in suspicion.

"I thought it was about time I cleared my head. I can't really stand being cooped up in Capsule Corp. anymore."

"Where are you heading?" Tien asked.

Yamcha smirked, kinda proud of the journey he was about to embark on, "I am going back to the desert, my desert, where I used to be a desert bandit when I was only sixteen. Thought I go back to my roots, remember the times I had there, kinda like a reunion… for myself…" He laughed a little. "Sounds like it could be fun right?"

Tien and Chiaotzu eyed each other, "Could be," Tien replied.

"But don't worry, I won't be going all evil bandit on you guys again!" Yamcha touched two fingers to his forehead and saluted. "Would you mind Chiaotzu, if I took some food to go?"

"Yes."

"Chiaotzu?"  
"Hah… I mean no…"

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you thought of this first chapter! Do you ever find yourself wishing some of the human characters in the Dragonball universe weren't sidelined for the Saiyans and even Namekians and Androids? Hopefully, I'll be writing the next chapter soon. Leave me a review of what you think in the meantime!**

 **Thanks for reading:)**


End file.
